The Kids
.]] .]] was a regular cast member.]] "'The Kids'" is a generic term applied to any group of children performing on ''Sesame Street. Kids have always been a part of the Street — the first scene in the premiere episode includes a group of kids playing basketball. ''Sesame Street'' albums sometimes credit "The Kids" for songs with a youth chorus, including "Somebody Come and Play," "Sing," and the "Sesame Street Theme." In addition to appearing in street scenes, some of the best-remembered appearances on the show are in stand-alone segments with the Sesame Street Muppets (see Muppet & Kid Moments). Cast members * Antonio * Carlo * Gabi * Jay * Kayla * Lexine * Marco * Cody * Miles * Tarah * Charlie Everyday kids * Aldis Hodge * Antonio Ortiz * Ashley Tisdale * Christopher Wein * Debo Adegbile * Devon Liu * Emily Ladau * Jasmina Lee * Jason Kingsley * Jenna Ushkowitz * Joey Calvan * John Williams III * Josh Selig * Kerri E. Regan * Keshia Knight Pulliam * Kim Raver * Lindsay Lohan * Luca Padovan * Madisyn Shipman * Matthew Schwartz * Miles Robbins * Nathan Zoob * Debbie Chen * Percy Carey * Raphael Sbarge * Samantha Rivera * Shola Lynch * Skai Jackson * Tatyana Ali * Troy Beyer * Tyler James Williams * Tyrel Jackson Williams * Alexandria — "Elmo's Riding", Episode 4165 * Athelstan — Episode 0406 * Arianna — Episode 0008 * Brian — Episode 0276 * Carlos — Episode 0158 * Chelsea — Episode 2404 * Chris — Episode 0355 * David — Cookie monster sketches * Eugene — Episode 3789 * Fanny — Episode 0355 * Fin — Episode 4126 * Genelle — Episode 0320 * Ingrid — Episode 0406 * Jessica — Episode 3789 * Joseph — Episode 3789 * Karin — Episode 3789 * Kaitlyn — Episode 4174, Episode 4195, Season 40 theme, "Outdoors" * Lily — Episode 0083 * Maya — Episode 2096 * Melody — Episode 0162 * Michael — "What love is" * Mundi Attinasi — Episode 1462 * Nancy — Episode 0406 * Ronald — Episode 0001 * Sally — Episode 0001 * Stephen Gustafson — Episode 0008 * Trey — Episode 0355, Episode 0406 * Tricia — Episode 3789 * Vanessa — Episode 0406 * Venetia — Episode 4123 Movies ;Follow That Bird * Ruthie * Floyd * Tanya * Adrian McCalla, boy at map Specials ;Little Children, Big Challenges: Incarceration * Nylo * Shiane * Tyler Notes * According to Kevin Clash, Whoopi Goldberg was once a babysitter for a few of the kids: "Before she was well-known, she was a baby-sitter for some of the kids we had on the show. Then she became famous and whenever we ask her to do something for us, she's always there. She's a part of Sesame Street."Elisa Chia, "Meet the grown-up behind Elmo", 31 July 2006. See also * Sesame Street Muppet & Kid Moments * Børn (kids on Sesamgade) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Cast Category:Sesame Street Human Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters